The Laptop Knew Their Secrets
by hoshi'lite
Summary: The Password on Johns Laptop leads to some rather interesting Discoveries. This is Slash. M/M fun Times.


**Title:** The Laptop knew their Secret  
><strong>Author:<strong> Me \o/  
><strong>Pairing<strong> John Watson/Sherlock Holmes  
><strong>WordCount:<strong> 622  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Surpise sex  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I own Nothing. If I did the show would go something a little more like this..._  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Ive had this finished for _MONTHS_ but Finally Im getting it post! Im not entirely sure Im witty enough to Pull off a Sherlock Fic but hopefully You wont mind it  
><strong>Author's Notes 2: <strong>My glasses Broke recently so even though this has been Beta You'll hopefully understand any mistakes through out.

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes was grinning like a mad man as he walked from his 'Lab', with a large cup of tea in hand.<p>

Smirking he muttered "Oh John; You've left your Laptop out again"

He strolled over to the table**,** upon which said laptop sat**.**Sherlock continued to then seat himself in front of it, fixing his Silky Dressing Gown as not to sit on it. Setting his tea down beside the computer, he opened the lid finding it still switched on.

Sherlock typed in the traditional password, only for the _Incorrect Password _message to pop-up. Frowning**,**he tried it again only for the message to return.

He then decided to try John's Birthday

_Incorrect Password_

Harriet

_Incorrect Password_

Harry_1

_Incorrect Password_

Afghanistan

_Incorrect Password_

Growling in frustration he savagely stabbed the "Hint Button" to read the clue that popped up

"Sherlock can..." was all it said

_Surely John can come up with something more sophisticated than that._

"Solves_crimes"

_Incorrect Password_

"Fight_Crime"

_Incorrect Password_

"Dance"

_Incorrect Password_

By now Sherlock was in a right snit. How could this stupid little machine be out-witting _Him? _He stopped and tried to think back to some of the things John said or done recently then it hit him.

"Blow Me"

_Welcome_

His victory smirk only lasted as long as it took to log back into the computer.

The desktop background image made his mouth go dry.

He was in this Image; as was John.

He thought it had been a dream. A very pleasant dream in which John had come into his room in the middle of the night, during one of the few brief periods of sleep he allowed himself, and removed and Pyjama bottoms and his pants and began stroking Sherlock's Cock gently until it stood tall. Then the good doctor took the member in his mouth and began sucking vigorously, groaning and humming in content as he went.

Sherlock vaguely remembered putting his hands into his partners' soft hair and moaning in pleasure while thrusting into the warm opening until he came.

Sherlock Barely remembered the sounds of clicking and the vacant flashes of light.

Then when he woke the next morning he was fully dressed and clean, so he passed it off as a mere dream.

But none of it could have been a dream, the result of the noise and the flashing was right there in front of him, in the form of John, with his mouth wrapped around Sherlock's Cock, eyes closed in pleasure. Sherlock squirmed a little in the chair before jumping up and climbing the stairs two at a time on his way to John's room.

He entered the room silently and walked to the desk and discarded his robe and tossing it over a nearby chair followed quickly by her button down Pyjama shirt before walking over to John's bed. Crawling slowly up the figure of his desire he came to a stop**,**leaning over John's groin, morning erection evident.

He pulled John's Boxers carefully over the bulge grinning when the doctor's wood sprang free. Blowing across the head gently**, **he watched it twitch before taking it in his mouth and giving a good suck, then taking more of the length into his mouth. A surprised gasp made him aware of John's watching eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Sherlock let John slip through his lips**, **making sure to run his tongue over the veins as it went. Smirking slyly as he lifted his head to look Dr. John Watson in the face he said

"Just trying an experiment"

Then he lowered his mouth once more and returned to his previous activities. John reached for the camera on the side table with a lopsided grin.

"We'll alright then."


End file.
